


After School Special

by Omega696



Series: Little Wonders, Scott and Isaac... [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual, Fivesome M/M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott had suggested doing it in the locker room, Isaac had agreed, after all the thought of doing it in the semi public space turned both teens on.</p>
<p>They wern't the only ones with that idea.</p>
<p>Maybe it was all the steam?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School Special

-Mature-

Scott was holding back. They had not long finished the track meet and most of the team had already showered and gone. He wasn't even showered yet, just bidding his time.

He wasn't the only one, Isaac was also taking his time. The pair had been dating for about two weeks, so everything was still in the new and exciting stage. So when Scott had suggested doing it in the locker room, Isaac had been the first to agree. The thought of doing it somewhere semi public turning them both on.

So they waited till everyone else had gone, Stiles had given then a frustrated look as he left, both guessing that he knew what was about to go down.

Soon they were under the showers with the the temperature set just too high to make it steamy and coat everything with a sheen of moisture.

It turns out they weren't the only ones with same idea. Danny Ethan and Aiden came into the locker room hoping everyone had left. Ethan kissed Danny and Aiden ran a hand down Danny's crotch feeling his readiness as Danny bucked into his hand.

The twins undressed Danny as he carried on kissing the pair of them, the trio caught up in their own world, they moved to the showers and Aiden stopped as he heard someone else there. He nudged Ethan and he and Danny broke apart to See Scott and Isaac deep in a kiss as Scott was stroking Isaac.

"Oh" Danny said and Scott and Isaac broke apart and turned to face the others.

After the Alpha pack had been dealt with they had come to and understanding with the twins. Scott even went so far as to try to include them with things, though that wasn't always a success. This however wasn't what anyone expected. The five boys stood facing each other, and normally that would have been like a bucket of cold water.

But maybe it was the steam coupled with the overheated drives of five teenagers but no one was turned off, it would be more true to say that they were more turned on.

Three sets of red eyes and two golden glowed in the steam filled room. Scott let out a growl but it was filled with lust and challenge.

Ethan stepped forward edged on by the challenge and in a burst of speed was next to Scott, his arms wrapped around Scott, then his hands caught in the wet hair as he kissed the latino teen. Isaac was on Ethan in a second kissing up the back and neck of the smaller teen swapping between Scott and Ethan.

Aiden growled hungrily and Danny let out a whine, and the three turn to look at the pair and it was a signal for them to join them.

The five moved most in some primitive dance like motion of limbs and bodies as they circled each other kissing and nipping at the exposed flesh, hungrily taking lips with their own, tasting the others and their wants.

Danny was kissing Scott as Erhan pressed into him nipping at his betas neck and rutting against the back of Danny, his hand pressed down and into Dannny preparing him. Aiden had sunk to his knees and was kissing Danny's shaft, licking it and tasting the precum that was leaking from the shaft, he also had a hand wrapped around Scott's shaft and he changed off between the two,

Isaac was busy as well preparing Scott, the pair switched up so this was something they had done before. Isaac copied Ethan's actions and kissed down Scotts back and neck as he fingered into the smaller teens backside stretching him and making him moan as he brushed Scott's prostate.

Both Danny and Scott were ready at about the same time and Isaac and Ethan pressed in together. The slow deft pressure from both of them filling their mates and making Danny and Scott press against the other in support to hold themselves upright. Aiden began to stroked the pair faster causing them to tighten around the cocks that now filled them and Isaac and Ethan growled in pleasure at the sensation.

The wolves set a rapidly increasing pace of thrusts and strokes, each pushing the other along. Danny and Scott were caught between two forces pushing then to climax.

It was like a timed twin eruption from both Scott and Danny that whited them both out for a second in bliss as Aiden tasted both of them as he stroked them through their release.

The added pressure and sustained climax pushed both Ethan and Isaac to cliamx as well and both teens shot their loads filling their mates and causing them to slump into Scott and Danny for support.

The pair pulled out from Danny and Scott, it was only werewolf stamina that kept them going and as one Danny and Scott pulled Aiden to a standing position and between the pair they began to finger him and stroke his already leaking cock. Soon he too was blissed out in ejaculation and pushed over the edge.

The five teens sank down to the ground and sat in a loose grouping leaning on each other, exchanging soft kisses and gentle touches.

"So we have another track meet next weekend" Scott said to no one in particular as he licked some of Aidens cum from his fingers.Isaac kissed him and smiled.

Ethan was wrapped round Danny's back nuzzling his neck, Aiden in Danny's lap getting petted by Danny. Danny looked over and smiled, "We'll be there" he said and the twins nodded in agreement.


End file.
